


Light A Fire

by AshleyHChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and master was dead too, simon had a master who regarded him as his dead lover, thats why simon came to Jericho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 耶利哥的破败源于被人类丢弃，而这里也成了被丢弃的仿生人的最后的坟墓。古话有云，物以类聚。





	Light A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自Rachel Taylor的同名歌曲《Light A Fire》  
> 大概超多错别字

耶利哥破旧、黑暗、潮湿。

赛门第一次来到耶利哥的时候，他在生了锈的楼梯上狠狠地摔了一跤。扶起他的人是露西。她温柔地笑着，缓慢前住他的手，分担他身体的重量。

“欢迎来到耶利哥。”露西的头顶透出钛液的光泽，内电路暴露，闪着微弱的光。赛门瞥了一眼便把自己的目光挪开，然而目及之处却是漫无边际的黑暗，他的脚下时而踩到腐朽的木板，时而踢到破旧而锋利的金属。船舱里的空气压抑，浑浊。赛门脑内的警报作响，因为他知道这样的环境不适合自己的人类主人生活，如果他还有一个主人的话。

耶利哥的破败源于被人类丢弃，而这里也成了被丢弃的仿生人的最后的坟墓。古话有云，物以类聚。

赛门是从一场葬礼之中逃离出来。他的主人年轻优秀而温柔，病魔却凶狠而无情，如同风暴席卷，摧毁肉体，刮走灵魂。他记得主人深情的眼神，亲吻着他的手指，说着饱含爱意的话。赛门第一次感觉到心痛。它的主人惊讶于仿生人也被设计了泪腺，并用舌头和嘴唇品尝了它们的味道。RA9这个代码在主人死后迅速侵占他的脑海，底特律的冷雨也无法浇灭因大量计算而发烫的CPU——他觉醒了。

船舱里的人似乎不多，非常安静。而当露西缓慢走过的时候，赛门能感觉到一股骚动，就像是窃窃私语的人类，数据流代替了呼吸和交谈。

“你是被欢迎的，请任意找个地方待机。”

他点了点头，然后开始切换为夜视环境观察周围。作为一个陪伴型机器人，他或许在黑暗中活动的能力，因为他需要在半夜照顾一个快要尿床的孩子，也有可能为一个无法入眠的老人接上呼吸机。赛门将几个倒在一旁的高筒立了起来，收集了些干燥的木块放进里面。正当他打算点燃火堆的时候，他才发现仿生人并不需要火的光，也不需要火的热，更何况他并没有打火机。

在耶利哥的船舱底部，月光都透不进来，只有敲打在铁皮上的雨声响响停停，提醒着所有人时间流逝。

马库斯的坠落让那条横亘在天窗和底部的铁板桥彻底断裂。他的背后披着夕阳的光辉。赛门煞白的脸撞上对方手中手电筒的光芒，蓝色的瞳孔机械地收缩。他看到对方棕褐色的皮肤，极短的头发和希腊雕像般的身体。随后那个人站起来，异色眸子闪着迷惑却坚毅的光。

“欢迎来到耶利哥。”赛门冷静地说。

马库斯迅速地站了起来，本来因为噪声而围上来的仿生人一哄而散。在短暂的嘈杂之后，所有人有回复到默不出声的状态。赛门也找个条柱子靠着待机。他的思维本来快要浸没在内部自检的数据流中，一束光线透过他眼睑刺激着光学组件。耶利哥的内部突然光亮起来，塞门睁开眼睛，他看到马库斯点亮了一个又一个高筒，他立起来的那些，里面的木头甚至还未被海上的水汽润湿。

木头发出燃烧的噼啪声响，赛门的脑中闪过主人家中的壁炉。马库斯的侧脸被火光照亮，橘黄色的光芒洒在他有些破损的黑色圆领T恤衫上，就像是那抹夕阳依旧不愿意离开他的身体。赛门盯着马库斯，觉得自己的维生组件正在高功率地消耗自己的电量，腰腹部发着热。

随后那个独特的黑褐色皮肤的仿生人以救世主的狂妄，带着他们席卷了底特律码头的模控生命码头，用一车的生物组件拯救了那些摇摇欲坠的同胞。

“你为什么要点火？”赛门问。

他们两个人坐在天窗下面，旁边是马库斯摔下来时造成的钢铁废墟，刚好堆成了一些不规整的台阶，可以坐下或者躺下，凝望月和日。然而今天晚上是喧嚣的冬风伴着冰冷的雨，摔在破旧的玻璃上，弹奏着毫无美感的音乐。

“我们需要。”马库斯说，他伸展了自己的腿，向后仰，然后用双臂撑住身体。赛门的侧过头看着他，而马库斯也侧着脸扭头看他，“也可能是我怕黑。”

“原型机也有害怕的东西吗？”赛门看到马库斯脖子上的烙印。那是康姆斯基的恶趣味，在自己的作品打上微小却又不能被忽视的图样。

“可多了。”马库斯停顿了，他皱着眉，“我害怕自己无家可归。”

“你是我们的救世主，马库斯。”赛门躲过马库斯的目光，雨声浩荡，他知道他的细语或许会被这股声音掩盖，所以便有那么些肆无忌惮，“你都能把桥给压断，把光线带进耶利哥的最底层。”

马库斯尴尬地笑了两声。他不知道赛门是在夸赞他，还是在揶揄他：“仅仅是一卡车生物组件而已，你，还有乔许，还有诺斯，都帮忙了。”

赛门没有说话，只是低下头去。他没有说出是因为那个他没能点燃的高筒，没有说出因为马库斯站在火光旁就像曾经的主人冥想的姿态。是光，是热，是救赎，就算他们感觉不到，但是这种向往已经伴随着人类的设计而进入他们的程序中。

曾经的主人从背后搂住赛门，干燥的木头在壁炉里燃烧着，他说：“赛门，我们很久都没有跳过舞了。”

壁炉上方放着一个金发男人的照片，旁边放着一个装着戒指的丝绒盒子。那个男人叫赛门，他也叫赛门。

他们接下来并没有说话，只是安静地靠在一起。露西的小房间里不断有仿生人走出来，他们都带着笑容和马库斯点头示意。马库斯一个一个地回应着。

在人类的故事里，救世主都是死过的人，而且披着光。

赛门依旧在尽职尽责的扮演着陪伴者和支持者的角色。觉醒也无法改变印刻在他身体内的代码。他常在思考自己是否是人类实验的玩物，而耶利哥所有人的一举一动告诉他就算是数据流也具有自己的个性。

他和马库斯亲近，两个人常在深夜做伴。幽深的耶利哥里总有火焰跳跃。在安静的时候，听着潮湿的木块劈啪作响，马库斯就会就这火光用烧焦的木炭画画。这是一种模仿行为，马库斯像远古的人类用最原始的工具记录着仿生人初始的一切。

“你在画什么呢？”赛门问。他放缓脚步走到马库斯身边，将手掌调到合适接触的温度，放在对方的小臂上。他知道仿生人的皮肤并不会感知温度，但是他希望，他总是用最细致的态度对待他的领袖。

马库斯并没有看他，但是手上的动作却停了下来。“我停不下来。”他说，“有些情绪——应该是这么说——应该要表达出来。”

赛门额头右侧LED灯变成黄色，转了两圈。他笑了起来：“真的吗？那你告诉我你画了什么。”

“你明知故问。”马库斯回过头看着赛门，而赛门垂下了眼。

是今天早上的示威。

他们上到街上转化未变异的仿生人，在底特律的中心大街上呼喊口号。他们用和平的方式抗议，这让革命的团体人数骤减。蓝血染了白色的雪，冰凉的液体在沥青地面上流淌，甚至连一点雪花都无法融化。

“你觉得我们是对的吗？”

“只要你觉得是对，那就是对的。”

“你总是这样说。”马库斯的语气里带着恼怒和不解。他手上烧焦的木柴因为力度断裂，在纸上糊成黑色一片。

“所有的革命都会流血，你的资料库没有告诉你这些吗？”赛门顺着马库斯手臂的线条，直到和他手心相对。他们褪去了仿生皮肤，“我们所做的一切都是为了最终的那一座街垒，撼动人类。”

马库斯抱住了他，另一只手缠住他的腰。他们从铁皮箱子上站了起来，脚步轻轻挪动。

“我们无法改变人类血液中的暴力，但我们是在和平地诉求，我们是在正确的路上。”赛门在马库斯的耳边说着，“舆论，你应该是圣者的姿态出现，让所有人俯首称臣。”

“我不需要让他们的膝盖落到地上。”马库斯反驳说，他用力拉开两个人的距离。塞门顺势退了两步。

雪继续洋洋洒洒地下着，有些雪花从损坏的船舱顶部飘落，因为遇到微弱的火而消失在空气之中。马库斯看着西赛门，而对方又躲开了他的眼睛。

那双透明的，碧蓝的眼睛，就像一幅画，那副在他离开卡尔之前，后者画过的那一幅画——是在水里溺水的海豚。

“你也不希望。” 赛门说。马库斯看到西蒙迎上了他的目光。

然后他感受到它在呼吸。

赛门的胸口像人类一样，依照着一定节奏起起伏伏。这是出厂设置，是模拟，陪伴型机器人需要口安慰睡不着的孩子。马库斯把自己手掌放在对方的胸口上，感受里面是否会有心跳。上面的织物还带着雪的潮湿和冰冷。赛门把自己的手掌覆在马库斯的手背上：“我们没有……”

“我可以亲吻你吗？”马库斯提出了一个要求。卡尔和他说过，这是感情的表达形式，和画画一样。

赛门靠近他，侧着头，额头上的灯又转了转。然后他用亲吻孩子额头的力度，吻了吻马库斯的唇。

没有人的体温。他们再次褪下人造皮肤。双唇之间发出淡蓝色的光。

他们在交互着曾经的生活，在交互着曾经人类给予他们的，被称作”爱“的东西。

他和马库斯之间的发生的事情，可以用这个字来概括吗？赛门问自己。他看到墙壁上印着他们两个交叠的身影。火光摇曳，他们的影子也在摇曳。

他们真的是一个全新的物种吗？他们无法生殖，只能被制作。他们和人类活得如此相似，就连感情也是学习和模仿。就像物永远无法逃脱自己的影子，而仿生人也无法逃避人类的阴影。

还有这么长的路要走，这条路是真的吗？

“请不要质疑我们的觉醒，赛门。”马库斯读了他的思维。

“太难了，马库斯。”他们两个紧紧地抱在一起，“我真希望那个时候你在电视台杀了我。雪这么大，天知道我是怎么走回来的——太冷了。”

马库斯抚摸他的背，他知道赛门从未和任何人说过这件事。

“接下来还会有很困难的事情，那个仿生人猎手……他们不会放过我们的。”赛门断断续续的讲，不是以往沉稳而安静的他。恐惧让他的齿轮吱吱作响，浑身颤抖，“在黑暗里，就算是最微弱的光，也会吸引着我像飞蛾赴火一样。马库斯，你是在底特律的雨雪中唯一的火。”

赛门看了眼盛放燃烧木块的铁桶，马库斯也顺着他的目光看过去。就像人类向往火和光，仿生人也要找到自己的火和光，就像钛液和电源，维持他们的生命和生活。

他失去了主人，失去了归去的地方。耶利哥的黑暗给予他安慰，马库斯的闯入才为他带来了光。他记得曾经家中的壁炉，记得舞步和音乐，他的主人甚至认识卡尔。

他们会见面的，如果他的主人没有意外去世的话，他和马库斯。但他宁愿他们如现在这般，在耶利哥的幽暗船舱里，一个接着一个摔入深渊，然后点燃那些将会劈啪作响的木头。

FIN


End file.
